


Fortune Cookies.

by Consulting_Hubbies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, John is a Mess, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Proposes to John, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Hubbies/pseuds/Consulting_Hubbies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-So. Dim sum.<br/>-Mm. I can always predict the fortune cookies.<br/>-No you can't.</p><p>It turns out Sherlock can predict the fortune cookies, just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookies.

John leaned against Sherlock as he relayed his deductions to an exhausted Inspector Lestrade. They had been working this case for days and it was safe to assume that they all had gotten little to no sleep in the past few hours. As Sherlock wrapped up with Lestrade he gathered John in his arms and leaned in to whisper in the shorter man’s ear. “Dinner?”

John smiled and nodded, pecking his lips against Sherlock’s. “What do you have in mind?”

The consulting detective took John’s hand and led him out of Scotland Yard and begun to flag down a taxi. “Chinese alright?”

John nodded again, mumbling “Mmm, yes” and smiling when he was reminded of their first case together.

Throughout dinner, John watched from behind his menu as Sherlock became increasing fidgety. He had to bite back a laugh when Sherlock knocked over his water glass and cursed under his breath. They continued to eat, hungrily picking at dim sum with their chopsticks. John listened intently as Sherlock recited his deductions, interrupting occasionally with his usual 'fantastic' and 'amazing' in order to see the bright smile that only he could elicit. When they had finished their dinner, and the waiter came round with a platter of fortune cookies, Sherlock smiled and handed John a cookie. “I’d attempt to predict the fortune, but I believe that would ruin the surprise.” Quirking his brow, John cracked open the cookie and gasped as a slender silver ring fell into his hand. The fortune was four breathtaking words written in Sherlock’s elegant handwriting.

_Will you marry me?_

John brought his hand to his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. He looked up at Sherlock and nodded, letting out an embarrassing noise that Sherlock took as a “yes” and pulled his John in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture I stumbled upon on google: [click for image](http://images.mentalfloss.com/sites/default/files/styles/article_640x430/public/fortune-cookie-proposal_5.jpg)  
> This is my first attempt at writing fluff, I know its not perfect, but I hope it makes you smile nonetheless.


End file.
